Full Moon Punishment
by YenohPankake
Summary: Judai is a slave to Yohan, but what happens when Judai needs to be punished? one-shot JehuJudai.


**H**EY YOW, This is my second fanfic which was released on the same day as Birthday Suprise

So here is the boring bits

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx if I did i would be bragging NON-STOP (well, not really but oh well)

Rating: M (for smuttyness)

I HOPE YOU ENJOY :D

* * *

><p>"Judai? JUDAIII?" Yohan looked around for his slave.<p>

"Master?" A chocolate headed boy looked around the big wooden door to his master's room, making sure he didn't look into his bright orange eyes.

"Ah, there you are, can you help me with this shirt, the buttons stuck"

Judai sighed; and walked over to his master, hearing his Master sigh in a tired manner. He frowned, 'Master seems really tired' he shrugged, unbuttoning the black silk shirt on his Master's perfect frame.

Judai blushed 'did I just think that Master had a perfect body?' Judai lowered his head, hiding his blush from his master.

Sadly, Yohan noticed Judai's head lower, his chocolate hair sweeping across his face, covering his heavenly chocolaty eyes.

'Hmm...' Yohan looked at Judai, well, Judai's hair, and chuckled.

This brought up Judai's eyes to meet his masters as Yohan's shirt slid off, suddenly realizing his mistake.

His instantly kneeled on the ground, apologising.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me Master, I was wrong to look at you Master"

All he got was a chuckle in return. His hands were yanked as his Master made his way to his king-sized bed.

"Get on!"

"Master?"

"GET ON" Judai jumped at his master's harsh tone, he shivered as he obeyed, feeling VERY worried.

'What's going on?' he shivered again when he saw Yohan bring out a length of rope from his draws, a cruel smile on his face.

"Now, put your hands on the bed-post" He didn't know which one (since there were four) so he put them on the nearest one.

"Turn around" his sharp tone made Judai feel even MORE nervous, but he still obeyed.

So, with Judai looking OH-SO vulnerable, Yohan tied Judai's hands to the bed-post, Judai's chocolate eyes worriedly looking around. Yohan got on the bed too, looking at Judai with eyes full of what? Judai couldn't make it out, hunger? Possessiveness? Or... no, he couldn't be...

Yohan didn't give Judai time to register what was going on when he suddenly pounced on Judai, kissing him lustfully. Judai tried to pull away but the bed-post was in the way of his escape... a big hand pulling his head towards his owner, Judai's mind slowing down with the feeling of his love kissing him '- WAIT HIS LOVE! Do I feel that strongly about him?' Judai's thoughts were answered when wetness slid across his lips, asking for entrance to his mouth. There was no hesitation at all. Judai let his eyes close as he felt his master's tongue tasting his mouth, no corner left untouched as Judai moaned into the kiss, not caring for the questions about his feelings popping into his head.

Yohan pulled away, his orange eyes shining with lust for his gasping slave, his face beautifully brushed with a dark pink blush.

Judai felt a hand sliding up his body, reaching for the little bumps on his skin, and twisted.

"AHH... Master..." his eyes meeting brown, loved filled ones.

"Yes?"

"haa... haa... why... me?" Yohan was taken aback with the question; he knew he could have sent for someone, but...

"I didn't want anyone else" Judai's surprised face, blinking eyes, full of questions.

"Shut up" Yohan didn't want to answer any questions, he wanted to release the tension that was building up in his lower abdominal area, tension... for HIM! His adorable little slave that lay flustered below him.

Pulling up the smaller males shirt, he started licking and nibbling and playing with the little pert buds on the slave he so desired, not just for his looks, his little Judai was almost ALWAYS making mistakes, always making sure his master was happy, looking his best on important events, and so on and so forth, but the time he didn't have Judai were lonely, no matter how many people filled a room, it was always empty without Judai. Moans of pleasure filled the room, and as Yohan's hand made its way down to the slave's groin, another idea came to his head.

Slipping off the bed, he went to the draw the rope came from and pulled out something that couldn't be seen from Judai's position.

"Close your eyes Beautiful" Judai's eyes were instantly closed as he felt his trousers and boxers being removed and a hand slid over his erection, the hand instantly moving up and down his length.

"Ahh... ahhh *pant* MASTER... HAA HAA" Judai felt a warmness gathering in his abdomen as the hand progressed over his manhood, the pleasant heat growing hotter and hotter.

"MASTERRRR" the slave shouted as he felt the heat progress his-

Judai's eyes shot open as his master's hand released his manhood, showing a ring around his erection, taking away the ability to come. Judai didn't know what to do; he needed to come, and badly, the heat was too great to hold in.

"Ma-"

"Not yet, I want to watch you squirm" Judai didn't know what he meant 'till he felt three long, wet fingers protrude his entrance. Pain instantly took over as he felt his entrance stretch, until a finger brushed over a certain spot.

"Please... haa haaa... again... AHH" Judai couldn't take it anymore, pleasure drowning him, gasping and panting as he was stretched and fingers brushed against his prostrate. Eyes closed as he felt the delicate fingers attack his prostrate.

Yohan smirked, feeling the lust take over as he pulled out his fingers and entered Judai with his own erection. Cries of pain mixed with the pleasure as Yohan pumped his manhood in and out, again and again, Judai and Yohan shouting for each other's lover, and as Judai felt his manhood crying for release, his vision blind, the ring was removed and his seed was spilt on both of their chests.

Judai was filled with the warm essence of his master as exhaustion took over and both men collapsed, trying to regain air, until Yohan removed his now limp manhood.

"Judai, I love you..." Master slipping into the warm embrace of his slave.

"I love you too" realising he was still tied up.

"Err... Master?"

"hmp"

"Can you untie me please" Yohan sighed as he lifted himself up to untie his love.

"Thank you Master" Bringing his arms around to hold his master close.

There was no reply from the now sleeping man, who was snuggling into his little ukes chest.

Judai just smiled as the full moon's light shone upon them.

* * *

><p>WHOOP WHOOP<p>

IT IS DONE

2 IN ONE DAY THIS IS GOOD 8D

R&R PLEASE BUT NOTHING OFFENSIVE OR RUDE ETC.

ARIGATOxxx

Katiixxxxxxx


End file.
